markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Bauman
Jon Bauman (born September 14, 1947) is an American musician, best known as a member of the band Sha Na Na character "Bowzer", was a greaser in a muscle shirt. Early Life Born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Bauman started attending The Juilliard School at age 12 and is a graduate of Martin Van Buren H.S. in Queens Village, Queens. Career Bauman was a member of the band Sha Na Na from 1977 to 1981. In his "Bowzer" persona, Bauman became instantly recognizable for his "greaser" clothes and hair, his muscular pose with his arm, and is catchphrase "Grease for Peace!" in the late 1970s, Bauman appeared as "Bowzer" (in character) on several game shows; including Match Game and Password Plus. After his heyday with Sha Na Na, Bauman was a VJ on the music channel VH-1 during its first two years. He has appeared on several television series, such as Miami Vice, and has done voiceovers for animated series, such as Animaniacs, and animated feature films, including My Little Pony: The Movie and The Jetsons meets The Flintstones. He also hosted the Hollywood Squares half of The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour. In addition, Bauman hosted The Pop 'N Rocker Game, a weekly syndicated rock 'n' roll game show, which launched a few weeks before The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour premiered. Jon Bauman Productions produces The Golden Age of Rock 'n' Roll, a ten hour series for the A&E Network. Bauman tours extensively with his Bowzer and the Stingrays group at fairs, amusement parks, cruise ships, malt shoppes and conventions all over the world. They headline "Bowzer's Ultimate Milkshake Party". Personal Life Bauman Lives in Los Angeles, California with his wife Mary. Their two children, Nora and Eli, are graduates of Columbia University. His nephew is Eric C. Bauman, chairman of the California Democratic Party. Bauman has spoken on behalf of musicians who are upset about contemporary groups who use classic groups' names even though none of the members performed on any of the albums. Supporters include Charlie Thomas of The Drifters and Mary Wilson of The Supremes; before their deaths, Carl Gardner of The Coasters and original Drifter Bill Pinkney were also supporters. Bauman has also helped pass legislation that would compel any group using the name of a classic group to have at least one of the original members. The measure is known as The Truth in Music Act. Bauman regularly campaigns for Democrats in special elections, including Mark Critz in 2010, Kathy Hochul in 2011, David Weprin in 2011 and Elizabeth Colbert Busch in 2013. He endorsed Barack Obama for President in 2008. He has also worked as a spokesman for the National Committee. He is also a cofounder of the group Senior Votes Count, which is a political action committee design to elect leaders to protect and advance the rights of Older Amercians. In the 2016 presidential election, Bauman endorsed Hilary Clinton, campaigning for her across the country, including Iowa and Ohio. He is currently President of Social Security Works PAC, a national organization working to elect candidates who support protecting and expanding Social Security benefits. In Popular Culture Bauman is referenced in "The Chanukah Song" by Adam Sandler, "Parents Just Don't Understand" by DJ Jazzy Jeff & the Fresh Prince (Will Smith) and the NewsRadio episode "Chock". Goodson-Todman Show Hosted The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour (Hollywood Squares half only/1983-1984) Goodson-Todman Shows appeared Match Game (P.M.) Password Plus All-Star Family Feud Special Super Password Category:Hosts Category:Panelists Category:1947 births